


College Shenanigans

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College, Family, Getting Together, M/M, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Life-long friends Anthony Crowley and Aziraphale Fell decided to finally get together once university starts. However, this news troubles older siblings Beelzebub and Gabriel, who decided to work together in an attempt to break them up. Following many shenanigans, the two may just find love themselves.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Me, sick, dying, about to fall asleep: I should write something to keep myself alive. And no I'm not gonna work on my other WIPs I'm gonna start a new one!!!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for stopping by to read! I hope you guys will enjoy this. Trust me, there's going to be SO MANY shenanigans. And not just because shenanigans is my favorite word.

Crowley bounced on his heels and knocked on the door again. There was a controlled sigh, followed by a shuffling on the other side. Crowley smiled wide as the door swing open, but it faltered as he looked Aziraphale up and down.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing that," he said, physically offended at the sweater vest and slacks.

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at himself. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Crowley shuffled his feet about and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, it doesn't exactly scream party, does it?"

Aziraphale sighed, eyes closing. "I told you I was not going to go to any party."

"C'mon, angel. It'll be fun. It's all part of the college experience!" (Angel was a nick name that Aziraphale had picked up in kindergarten, as rarely any of the kids could pronounce his name and he was always doing good deeds. Everyone had moved past it except for Crowley)

"I have a paper due Monday." Aziraphale shut the door. 

Crowley scoffed. "You have all weekend to write it!" He scratched at the door. "I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me!"

"Then I guess you're going to miss the party," Aziraphale called out.

"Guess so!" Crowley continued to scratch at the door, adding a few knocks on for flavor. His smile returned when Aziraphale flung the door open.

"Fine. But I am wearing this."

"Whatever you want, angel."

-

The party was being held at the soccer house a few blocks away from Aziraphale's dorm. The music could be heard half way down the street. Aziraphale huffed, crossing his arms as they walked up to the door. 

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Aziraphale asked.

"Ahh cause you love me," Crowley grinned.

Aziraphale shushed him, eyes glancing about. "Don't say things like that out loud!" He hissed.

Crowley shrugged. "What? It's true!"

Aziraphale shook his head and rolled his eyes. Crowley chuckled, pushing the door open and leading Aziraphale in. The noise was nothing compared to the smell and Aziraphale scrunched his nose up.

"You actually enjoy this?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley had grabbed his arm and was dragging him through the bodies.

"Hell yeah," Crowley said. "Can't you just feel the energy?"

"Yes. And it's horrible"

Crowley laughed. They reached the keg in the back and Crowley nodded, pouring two glasses.

Aziraphale frowned, looking down at the cup Crowley held out to him. "You can't be serious."

Crowley took a sip from his own glass. He shook his head a bit. "It's not the best I've ever had but it's okay. Try some."

Aziraphale gave him a look but took the glass anyway, giving it a sniff before grimacing and agreeing he wouldn't even take a sip.

The song playing switched over to something a little more jaunty and Crowley gasped, starting to jump about where they stood. Aziraphale laughed, watching him attempt to dance. Maybe coming out with him wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Aziraphale?"

Never mind. Worst idea ever.

Aziraphale spun around, gulping as his older brother approached. "G-Gabriel! What...what are you doing here?" Aziraphale glanced at his cup then chuckled, placing it down on the table next to him.

Gabriel frowned at him, his face stern. "I could ask you the same thing." His eyes wandered over to Crowley, who had stopped dancing and was glaring at him. "Ah. I see."

"We were just having a bit of fun," Aziraphale said, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his vest. 

"Perhaps it's time to stop," Gabriel said. "After all, don't you have a paper due on Monday?"

"You're right. I should go."

"No!" Crowley said. "Aziraphale, you're eighteen now. You can't let him just dictate your life anymore!"

"It's alright," Aziraphale said, placing a hand on Crowley's arm. "I really should go. It's quite late."

Crowley through his arms to the side. "We just got here?"

"I'll walk you back to your room," Gabriel said, giving Crowley a hard stare. Crowley waited until they had turned to leave before giving him a face.

-

Crowley wasn’t far behind them on leaving the party. He meandered about a bit, finishing his drink at least, before heading back to his room. He stared at the ground, watching his feet shuffle down the hall as he fished his room key out of his pocket. When he looked up, Aziraphale was sitting up against his door, completely absorbed in the book on his lap.

“Aziraphale?” 

Aziraphale looked up at him and smiled, his face brightening. “Oh good, I was worried you’d be out late.” He stood up.

“Yeah, well, there wasn’t much reason to stay after you left anyway so…” Crowley scratched his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was thinking.” Aziraphale held the book down by his legs, arms crossed. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Crowley said, chuckling.

Aziraphale didn’t entertain him. “About what you said, you know. About how I’m eighteen and I, well, you know.”

“Yeah?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, unsure where Aziraphale was going with this.

Aziraphale huffed a bit. “Can we go in?” He gestured to the door.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Crowley unlocked the door and peaked in, making sure his roommate’s bed was empty before turning the lights on. He dropped his coat on the bed and Aziraphale placed his book on Crowley’s desk. “So, you were saying?”

“Well, you were right.”

Crowley smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets. “‘Bout time, huh?”

Aziraphale blushed a bit and Crowley tried not to think about how cute it made him look. 

“I just, I can’t let Gabriel control my life anymore. We’re at university now, we should both be free to do whatever it is we want to do. Right?”

Crowley nodded, trying to figure out what Aziraphale was really getting at. He didn’t particularly feel like going back to the party, but if that’s what Aziraphale wanted then he would, obviously.

“Good. I’ve decided that my first act of freedom should be something that I’ve wanted to do for...quite some time now.”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows. “You want to...steal your parents credit card and go to Paris?”

Aziraphale chuckled softly. “Nothing quite that drastic.”

Crowley shrugged. “Then what?”

Aziraphale glanced around, his blush deepening. He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath. Crowley was so busy trying to figure out what Aziraphale could possibly want that he couldn’t say that he didn’t even feel Aziraphale grab his shirt. He did feel himself getting pulled forward.

He definitely felt Aziraphale’s lips press against his own, all soft and plump and inviting. Crowley’s brain completely shut down for a moment, all of the nerves in his body setting on fire as Aziraphale kissed him. He was still in the process of rebooting when Aziraphale pulled away.

Aziraphale gulped, and wiped his mouth slowly. “I, uhm, I’m sorry. I thought…” Aziraphale turned and rushed for the door, his book abandoned on the desk. He made it half-way down the hall before Crowley regained control of his body.

“Aziraphale wait!” He raced after him, grabbing Aziraphale’s arm and pulling him.

“Let’s just forget it happened,” Aziraphale said, not looking at him. 

“I don’t want to forget!” Crowley leaned in, kissing Aziraphale before he had time to argue. Aziraphale sighed, leaning into the kiss.

They only parted, panting and flushed, when they heard someone clear their throat. 

“Hastur,” Crowley said, still a little drunk off the kiss. “Hi.”

Hastur rolled his eyes. “You’re blocking the hall.”

“Sorry,” Aziraphale said. He pulled Crowley over, the two of them squished against the wall. Hastur groaned and pushed past, shuffling into his and Crowley’s room.

Aziraphale laughed, resting his head against Crowley’s shoulder. “I can’t believe we’ve done that. We’re doing this.”

Crowley wrapped his arms around him. “I can’t either. I mean, I’ve literally dreamed about this for like, ever.”

Aziraphale tilted his head, eyes sparking as he looked at him. “Really?”

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s chin and smiled. “Would I lie about something like that?”

“Well, you lie about a lot of things, darling. I wouldn’t put it past you.”

Crowley gulped, his brain threatening to shut down again. 

“What’s wrong?” Aziraphale asked, pulling back a bit. 

“You, uh, you just called me darling.”

“I hope that’s alright.”

Crowley smiled. “More than.” They shared another kiss, both feeling the relaxation of releasing their pent up attraction.


	2. An unlikely partnership

Aziraphale sighed, closing the book on his finger so he could still keep track of where he was. “Crowley. You have a test tomorrow. You need to study.” 

“Mhm.” Crowley didn’t take his mouth off Aziraphale’s neck, lips closing and opening across his skin, chin nudging the collar of his shirt down. 

Aziraphale shook his head, eyes rolling. “You’re going to fail. You need to concentrate.”

“Mmm.” Crowley shifted, turning to sit more on his side so he could reach over, hand resting on Aziraphale’s leg. 

Aziraphale picked up his bookmark and slid it between the pages, closing the book fully and grabbing his bag. “Very well. Clearly I’m a distraction, so I’ll go.”

“No no no no no, don’t leave!” Crowley’s head popped up and he grabbed Aziraphale’s arm. Aziraphale gave him a look. “I’ll study! Look, look!” Crowley scrambled to the other side of the bed and grabbed his text book, pulling it back over to where he was snuggled up next to Aziraphale, sitting against the wall. He opened the book to a random page and nodded, glancing at Aziraphale. “See?”

Aziraphale eyed him warily but pulled the book back out and settled against the wall. For a while Crowley keep his promise. His fingers fidgeted with the edges of the pages but his eyes were actively looking over the words. And Aziraphale was able to read in peace. 

“Alright!” Crowley announced, tossing the book back to the other side of the bed. “I’ve studied.” 

He turned and half-climbed on Aziraphale, grabbing at his shirt as he kissed him. 

Aziraphale jerked his head to the side, the onslaught of Crowley’s kisses landing on his cheek. “Crowley, really, dear. You must study. I will not be the reason you fail your test.”

“Look, angel.” Crowley sat up, straddling one of Aziraphale’s legs. He placed his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders. “I’m not going to study either way. Cause if you leave, then I’m just gonna sit here and think about you. This way we at least get to make out.”

Aziraphale laughed, grabbing Crowley’s arms. “It’s a really good think you aren’t pre-law,” he said.

Crowley smirked and leaned back in, kissing him again. “I’d make a great lawyer.”

Aziraphale nodded and placed his hand on the back of Crowley’s head, pulling him back into a kiss. Crowley shuffled closer, hands moving down, sliding over Aziraphale’s chest, gliding across his shirt until fingers found buttons. His fiddle with one for a bit, hands shaking a bit, expecting Aziraphale to stop him, until he could feel the edge sliding through the hole. And then Aziraphale’s phone rang.

Aziraphale lifted off the bed a bit as his free hand dug into his pocket. 

“Oh, don’t answer it,” Crowley whined, sitting back up. 

“It’s Gabriel,” Aziraphale announced, turning the screen to face him. 

“So? Don’t answer it!”

Aziraphale fixed the button on his shirt and Crowley frowned. 

“If I don’t answer it he’ll just go to my room and then freak out when I’m not there,” Aziraphale said. He held a finger up to his lips and then answered the phone, Crowley folding his arms and pouting. “Hello?”

“Aziraphale, it’s Gabriel.” As if Aziraphale didn’t have caller id. “ What are you up to?”

“Just doing a bit of studying,” Aziraphale said. He barely caught the sly look in Crowley’s face before he shot forward, burying his nose in Aziraphale’s neck, lips teasing against the skin.

“Oh, are you at the library?” Gabriel asked.

“No,” Aziraphale said, swallowing the noises he wanted to make. “Just in my room.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“That’s strange. Because I’m standing right outside your room and you aren’t answering the door.”

Aziraphale gulped. “W-what are you doing at my room?”

Crowley looked up a bit but didn’t pay the conversation much more mind, choosing instead to kiss his way up and down Aziraphale’s jaw.

“I thought we could do dinner tonight,” Gabriel said. “It’s been a while since we hung out.”

“You mean since you’ve checked up on me,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“So, where are you?” Gabriel asked.

Aziraphale was sweating now, hot from more than just Crowley’s kissing. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything, just sighed ever so softly. And Aziraphale could practically see the face he was making, frowning slightly, eyes full of disappointment. 

“I’m at Crowley’s,” Aziraphale blurted out. Crowley sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. Aziraphale avoided looking at him.

Gabriel tsked. “I see.”

“Look, I know how to feel about the Crowleys. But Anthony is my friend. And I think that by this point you should know that no amount of your disappointment is going to change that.” 

The line simply went dead. Aziraphale looked at it, wondering if his phone had died. But it seemed like Gabriel had hung up on him. 

“Angel,” Crowley hissed, giving him a look.

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said. “But it is rather hard to think with you all over me.”

“Well this is great.” Crowley flopped back over to the other side of the bed. “You know he’s probably on his way over to murder me right now.”

Aziraphale looked at the door. It seemed to have pretty sturdy hinges. “He can’t get in unless we let him.”

“Yeah, and you would never do that,” Crowley said, eyes rolling. 

Aziraphale fidgeted. “I won’t.” 

“Please. You’ll cave.”

Aziraphale’s face hardened. “I won’t!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

-

Gabriel did have some time to let his head clear as he walked across campus to Crowley’s dorm. But it just got clouded again when he saw who was approaching the door at the same time as him.

“Hello...Beelzebub,” Gabriel said, swallowing his disgust at the name. Beelzebub Crowley was Anthony’s older sibling, in the same class as Gabriel. When they were eighteen, they had legally changed their name to Beelzebub and had adopted a style that was both frightening and confusing. “What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same thing,” Beelzebub said. 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “I’m here to rescue my brother from your brother.”

“Rescue.” Beelzebub scoffed. “Right. It’s Anthony that needs help from your brother if anything.”

Gabriel knocked on the door, giving Beelzebub a hard look. “I hardly think that’s true. I’m sure Crowley could stand to have a bit of class in his life.”

Beelzebub scoffed again and Gabriel was finding that noise more annoying than usual. “Is class what you’d call that?”

Gabriel knocked again, his eyes wandering over Beelzebub’s outfit. “You can’t seriously be commenting on class while you’re wearing...are those fishnet socks?”

Beelzebub smiled. “Problem with that?” They slammed their foot up against the wall, pulling their pant leg up a bit to show it off better. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and knocked a third time. “Aziraphale, open the door.”

-

Crowley’s arms wrapped tighter around Aziraphale’s waist. “Remember,” he whispered, looking about the dark room. “We aren’t here.”

There was a fourth knock on the door. “I know you’re there, Aziraphale,” Gabriel called out. “Now open the door.”

Aziraphale’s body shivered slightly. Crowley held him closer. “There’s no way he knows,” he said.

Aziraphale shook his head. “He knows.”

“Just ignore him and eventually he’ll go away.”

Aziraphale shank back against Crowley’s chest. It was really quite ridiculous, he thought, hiding in the dark, waiting for Gabriel to burst in and...and do what exactly? He couldn't very well just start attacking Crowley. And it wasn’t like he could go and tell Mom and Dad. What were they going to do about it?

Aziraphale relaxed a bit, thinking they’d better just let him in and get it over with when the lock on the door started to open. He looked up at Crowley.

“Hastur,” they both said. 

They started to scramble off the bed but before they could the door was opened, the lights were on, and Gabriel was stepping into the room.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, realizing that being half on-top of Crowley, in what used to be the dark, and panting a bit, did not paint a good picture. “Hello.”

“Really?” Crowley asked. “Hello?”

Aziraphale shrugged. He didn’t like the look in Gabriel’s eyes, nor the way his face was turning red, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths as he stared at Crowley. Hastur sighed and grabbed the backpack off the back of his chair.

“I’ll be at Ligur’s,” Hastur said. He looked at Crowley, then at Gabriel. “Call me when whatever this is is over.” He rolled his eyes and walked out.

Aziraphale took the opportunity to finish crawling off the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt. “Well, I suppose there’s no hope in hiding it anymore.” He took a deep breath. “Now, Gabriel, don’t be upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Gabriel said, his voice and face betraying his lie. “My brother is sleeping with a good for nothing low life. Why would that upset me?”

“Well, we aren’t sleeping together,” Aziraphale said. “But we are dating. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Crowley asked, sitting up. Aziraphale gave him a look.

Gabriel chuckled, soft and low. “Oh no. You’re not dating.”

“Oh yes, we are,” Aziraphale said.

Beelzebub stepped into the room. “No you’re not.”

Crowley gave them a look. “What are you doing here?”

Beelzebub shrugged, looking around the room with disgust on their face. “Mother sent me to check on you. Says you haven’t returned any of her calls.”

Crowley grimaced and Aziraphale’s head snapped towards him. “You still haven’t called your mother back yet?”

Crowley coward away. “I’ve been busy,” he mumbled.

“Busy sleeping with my brother,” Gabriel said.

“Hey, why don’t I go call her right now!” Crowley scrambled off the bed, reaching for the phone on his desk. Aziraphale grabbed his arm and yanked him back. 

He positioned himself between Crowley and Gabriel, hands holding Crowley’s wrists. “Now, listen. We are dating. And nothing you can do or say is going to change that.”

“Yeah!” Crowley agreed.

Gabriel smiled. And it was an unsettling sight. “Well. We’ll just have to see about that.”

“Look. This is Crowley’s room. And neither of you are welcome in it so I will have to kindly ask you to leave.” Aziraphale puffed his chest out a little, showing he wasn’t afraid to use force if needed.

Gabriel’s eyes slid over to Crowley. “Fine. But,” he held a finger out to them. “No funny business.”

Crowley failed to stifle his scoff. Gabriel frowned at him then turned and left, Beelzebub quick to follow. Aziraphale and Crowley let out a joint sigh of relief.

-

“So,” Beelzebub said, standing next to Gabriel, who had his ear pressed against the door. “What are we going to do about that?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and looked up at them. “What?”

“They can’t be allowed to continue on like that,” Beelzebub explained. “And spying on them isn’t going to stop them.”

Gabriel straightened up. “What are you suggesting?”

“A partnership,” Beelzebub said. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at them. “I think if we worked together we could break them up.”

“Why do you care so much?” Gabriel asked. “You should be honored that your brother is dating someone from my family.”

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. “Forget it. You’re too dumb for this anyway.” They started walking away.

“What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?” Gabriel asked. 

Beelzebub spun back around. “Hatching a scheme.”

“I’ll meet you at one.” 

Beelzebub nodded. There was a thump from Crowley’s room and Gabriel immediately pressed his ear back against the door, squinting as he tried to listen in. Beelzebub stared at him, unimpressed, and then shook their head as they left, thinking maybe it would have been best to do it alone anyway.


End file.
